Mandy and Payton Adventures
by maxst5011
Summary: This is just a random yet exiting story i made with my fiends it has nothing to do with. i am sorry but it makes you pick a topic i guess if there was a topic for this it would be my storys  hope you like it and im very sorry.


**Mandy and Payton Adventures 1**

**The Mysterious Warp In Time**

**Just then Payton came out of nowhere, literally! Payton just randomly showed up in front of them smiling then grabbed their arms and dragged them off into the woods.**

**Once they were in the woods they saw a rip in time, a small ripped looking hole in time! "Come on!" Payton said dragging them into the portal. When they emerged on the other side they saw a small town**

**"Where are we?" Ian said.**

**"We are in the town of WhereTheHeckAmI" Payton told him. They looked around the town and saw a small bookshop cafe, a videogame store the movies, and four houses. It's like this town was made for them,**

**While Payton went to the bookshop cafe with Ian trailing behind her. There was Payton's perfect shop. Payton looks around the bookstore picks out a few and sits down with a warm white chocolate mocha decaf. Mandy soon walks in , with her arms full of manga and anime, and sat down beside Payton. **

"**I'm guessing you found a perfect store" Payton asked. **

"**There was a large manga store where u could rent all the manga and anime for as long as u like!" Mandy replied.**

**Ian grabbed some random books of the shelf about comics and such. Then he trotted and sat next to Payton in a comfy chair. **

**When everyone was done with there reading, we got in their little houses. Than Ian went into the small forest behind the houses. Payton and Mandy ran in after him. They saw a small river and a beautiful water fall. Then Ian came out of the shadows. He was in his dragon form. Flying around bending the water into shapes and objects. Soon Payton turn into nine-tailed fox. Mandy turn into a wolf. **

**We weren't ordinary kids. We were as you people say "mutants". **

**Mandy, was a white wolf with black armor. Her armor could change to the attribute she wanted to use. **

**Payton, was a nine-tales fox who had the power to control the power of darkness and fire. **

**Ian, was a dragon that could control water. Bending it to his command. To heal or attack with. **

**We all went back to our houses and went to sleep. **

**Mandy and Ian woke up as soon as they heard Payton scream. Running out of their houses fast . In Payton's house, the intruder had put his hand around her mouth. **

**"SHUT UP!" he whispered fiercely. "just... be quiet and come with me. I won't hurt you I promise."**

**Payton kicked the intruder out, got dressed quickly, and grabbed her phone, in case she needed a friend fast. With the powers of darkness she followed the stranger always staying a couple feet behind. She brought her friends too, with the powers. **

**At one point the boy turned around and told Payton to change into her animal form. It would be a a quicker way to get there. She transformed into a nine-tailed fox. Then the boy transformed into a hawk and flew on ahead. The others were still following in there other forms too.**

**When they finally reached the destination Payton gasped. There was a large clearing in the forest that had a small beautiful pond and a canopy of trees in the center .**

**"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Ian asked. **

**"Nah... I-I'm fine..." Payton replied slowly.**

**Then Mandy and Ian saw the clearing.**

**Payton was still wondering who the boy was and why he had left so suddenly. Did it have anything to do with the fact that dawn was approaching?**

**Payton then fainted out of tiredness and awe. Mandy and Ian dragged her back to her house then lay her in the bed. Ian left but Mandy stayed to make sure she was alright. When Payton woke up the next morning she saw Mandy asleep on the ground.**

**"What happened?" Payton asked, waking Mandy up instantly.**

**"IT'S NOT MY FERRAT!" Mandy screamed then calmed down asking if I was okay. **

**Payton then got up out of bed and headed over to the cafe for a white chocolate decaf mocha to wake her up. After they went to the Cafe they walked over to Ian's house to tell him she was awake and ok. **

**After that Tony showed up. He was sucked into the warp and round the others. Tony is a blue and black lion. He holds the power of lighting and thunder. He asked if anything strange happened a few nights ago. Mandy said yes. **

**Ian told him what had happened. "That boy is a S-Rank criminal. He broke out of jail a few days ago and ran in this direction." **

**"Well," Payton said, "Guess we better go look for him." Thy split up into teams, Payton and Mandy, then Ian and Tony. Payton and Mandy headed off to the forest to look while Ian and Tony headed to the city to see if he was hiding there. **

**The whole time Payton was talking to herself. "Why my house? And why me? And why the forest? Why did he leave at the first sight of light?"**

**Payton concluded that the boy hated the light and only came out at nighttime, when it's dark and no one can see. She told Mandy this theory then they went back home to rest up and pack for the big investigation. **

**Ian and Tony came back fighting and then stormed off into different parts of the woods. **

**"Ugh, they are so immature." Payton says. **

**Mandy agrees.**

**"Well we better go find them" Mandy says then walks into the forest.**

**Payton walks the other way hoping to find them quickly and rest for the big investigation. I run after one of them into the forest only to b greeted by the mysterious criminal.**

**"I see you're back," the boy mutters, emotionless. **

**"What do you want?" Payton stood frozen. Too overcome with fear that the S-Rank criminal was standing in front of her. **

**"P-please," She stammered, "D-don't hurt m-me."**

**"Heh," He chuckles. "I wouldn't hurt you. I've just got to ask a few questions and then maybe I'll leave you alone **

**"STALKER!CRIMINAL! S-RANKED CRIMINAL!" Payton screams and starts running, trying to find a way out of the forest.**

**"Heh," He chuckles. "I wouldn't hurt you. I've just got to ask a few questions and then maybe I'll leave you alone."**

**Then he appears in front of her. She turns trying to run the other way. Payton hears the other running toward her when her vision goes blurry. **

**Payton fell as she was running and her vision went blurry. When she woke up she looked around and saw a white room with only a bed in it. **

**"Where am I?" She asks. **

**"You really want to know?" She hears a voice say. **

**"Oh crap! Have I been captured again?" She screams.**

**"Ok show yourself or I'll... I'll..." Payton screams. **

**"You'll what?" The voice says.**

**"JUST TELL ME WHO YOU ARE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD" Payton screams. **

**A boy (about 15 maybe 14) walks out of the shadows " I am..." **

**CRASH! Mandy Ian and Tony crash the wall breaking into the small room. **

**"Come on Payton!" Ian screams then grabs her arm and pulls her away from the big fight scene breaking out. The boy quickly turned into a hawk.**

**While Mandy, Tony, and Ian where distracting the boy Payton snuck up behind him and attacked. **

**"Aah," The hawk squawked and fell to the floor. Turning back to his human form.**

**Everyone changed back to their human form, and tied up the boy dragging him back to town. He woke up in a dark room with only a light shined in his face. **

**"Who are you?" He hears a voice yell. It was Mandy.**

**"I-I'm... I-I'm..." He stutters, actually looking scared. " I can't remember." He looks very frightened. **

**"I said... WHO ARE YOU?" Mandy screamed. **

**"I-I can't remember!" He says in pure fear. **

**"Mandy! Don't be so mean! He's obviously scared!" said Payton. **

**"I don't care! He kidnapped you!" Ian screamed. **

**"So... um... who are you?" Payton asks. She turns around and says, " Hey Mandy, Ian, Tony, could you leave? you're making him nervous." **

**"I'm not leaving he might try to kill you." Ian says. **

**"Fine." Payton replies. "But the rest of you have to leave." **

**"Are you sure you can't remember what your name is?" Payton asks gently. **

**"Um... I-I think I might remember," He says, "I think my name is... is... is" "My name is...is...is... Kedran." He says.**

**"Kedran?" Payton ask, "Ok so what did you want with me? You said you had some questions?"**

**"Oh..." Kedran says, "Yeah but can he leave?" Kedran asks pointing to Ian. Payton turns toward Ian looking at him begging. **

**"Please?" Payton says. **

**"NO," Ian replies, "I am not leaving."**

**Please?" Payton says, one more time. **

**Ian looks at Payton's face and says, "Fine," He says leaving the room. **

**As he opened the door Payton heard Mandy and Tony say "What's his name?" **

**"Kendran," Ian says.**

**"What did you want to say?" Payton asks Kendran. **

**"Well... first-off I wanted to know who you were." Kendran replies. **

**"Well, I'm Payton and I just came here from a different universe!" Payton says gleefully. **

**"A different universe?" Kendran says. "You mean , like, you got here by stepping through a hole in time?"**

**"Yeah, pretty much!" Payton answers. "So tell a little bit about yourself." Payton says. **

**"Well my name is Kendran and I also came here from another universe a couple years ago, but I became a criminal because everyone treated me different." Replied Kendran.**

**A few minutes later Payton came out.**

**"What happened?" Mandy asked. **

**"Oh, nothing much we just talked." Payton replied. **

**"What did you talk about?" Ian asked. **

**"Nothin..." Payton replied. Looking suspicious and quickly changed the subject. "So where are you going to stay?" Payton asked. **

**"Oh," Kendran said thoughtfully, "I hadn't thought about that." **

**"Maybe he can stay with one of you?" Tony said. Payton, Mandy, and Ian looked at each other thoughtfully. **

**"Who should he stay with?" Mandy asked. **

**"Well," Payton said, "I guess-". **

**"He can stay with me!" Ian blurted. **

**Payton looked at him, puzzled. "With... you?" Payton asked. **

**"Yeah, I mean my house has a guest bedroom." He said quickly.**

**Everybody agreed. Than everyone went back to there houses. Kedran moved into Ian's guest room. Everybody went to sleep.**

"**Ahhhhhh" yelled Ian. Then everybody came running."**

"**Kedran!" Payton screamed in disbelief. "What are you doing?" **

**Kedran opened his eyes and saw the knife in his hands and everyone standing around him. "Oh, man!" Kedran sighed" What'd I do?" ("It's just like before.") He asked. We told him that he was sleep waking and almost killed Ian before Payton grabbed the knife.**

**("What's like before." Tony asked.**

"**See this….this is why I can never get close to someone ." Kedran sadly replied.**

"**What do you mean?" asked Payton.**

"**That is why I'm considered a criminal." replied Kendran.**

"**Oh, I see when you were sleeping you were sleep walking and accidentally killed someone." guessed Mandy.**

"**Huha." replied Kendran.) (the ( ) part i added not Payton) To be continued**

**By: Mandy St. Peter and Payton Barnett **

**October 8th, 2010 to **

**October 10th, 2010**


End file.
